1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Reusable Bottle Cap and more particularly pertains to a device used to reseal or cap an opened bottle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices to recap or reseal an opened bottle is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices to recap or reseal an opened bottle previously devised and utilized for the purpose of resealing opened bottles are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the designs encompassed by the prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of the objectives and requirements.
While the prior art devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the prior art does not describe Reusable Bottle Cap that allows a device to reseal or cap an opened bottle.
In this respect, the Reusable Bottle Cap, according to the present invention, substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a user to reseal or cap an opened bottle.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved Reusable Bottle Cap which can be used for a device to reseal or cap an opened bottle. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.